Alittle Fall Of Rain Les Miserables
by AvaBananaJonasMx
Summary: This Is The Story Of When Eponine Thenardier Died In Her Best Friend, Marius Pontmercy's Arms. She Was Always Blindly Inlove With Him, Their Whole Lives As I Is.This Is So Sad/Sweet As I Found It. I'm A HUGE Les Mis Fan And A Samantha Barks Fan  Eponine X


**Alittle Fall Of Rain**

Marius Was Fighting With The Other 16 Men At The Barricade.

_" There's A Boy Climbing The Barricade!" _

Just Then, Eponine Came Running In, She Managed To Get Over The Barricade And To Marius.

" Good God, What Are You Doing? 'Ponine, Have You No Fear. Have You Seen My Beloved, Why Have You Come Back Here?" He Asked Her, With A Tone Of Concern In His Voice.

Eponine Badly Wounded, Looked At Marius. She Replied Quickly, "Took The Letter Like You Said, I Met Her Father At The Door.. He Said He Would Give It, I Don't Think I Can Stand Anymore!" She Stated While Collapsing Into His Arms. He Pulled Her Down With Him, And Sat On The Floor. "Lay Me On Your Lap..." She Wished, And He Did As He Was Told.

"Eponine, What's Wrong?" He Took Her Hat Off, And Looked Down. "There's Something Wet Upon Your Hair!" Marius Untied Her Brown, Coat With Dirt Stains And Saw A Expanding Spot Of Blood On Her Shirt. "Eponine, You're Hurt! You Need Some Help, Oh God! It's Everywhere!"

Eponine Was In Much Pain, She Was Shot! I Knew Marius Was Worried About Her, Something That Could Lead To Love, Something I've Always Wanted. She Surely Didn't Want Him Even More Worried.

" Don't You Fret, M'sieur Marius, I Don't Feel Any Pain..."

_**Eponine's POV: **__I'M SORRY, BUT THAT WAS LYING! It Hurt More Than ANYTHING In The Entire World! You'd Think A Sphere Was Going Through Your Chest And Hand! Except Mine Was A Bullet...If I Told Him It Hurt Me,He'd Be Scared! I Could Never Do Such A Thing And Scare Him! There Could Be An Attack Soon, And I Wouldn't Want To Be Interfearing Anything._

Eponine Wanted To Make Sure He Wasn't Too Worried. Eponine Was Mostly Staring Up At The Sky, Looking Marius In The Eyes. All Of A Sudden, A Light Drizzle Of Rain Began To Fall. Rain Drops Landing On Her, Marius, And Their Surroundings. "Alittle Fall Of Rain, Can Hardly Hurt Me Now..." A Weak Smile Formed On Her Face. "You're Here.. That's All I Need To Know." She Held On Tightly To Him. "And You Will Keep Me Safe, And You Will Keep Me Close, And Rain Will Make The Flowers Grow"

Those Simple Words Broke Marius' Heart. He Hated Hearing Her Talk Like That. "But You Will Live 'Ponine! Dear God Above! If I Could Close Your Wounds With Word's Of Love"..

Eponine Was Always Blindly Inlove With Marius, The Boy Who She Was Laid Upon's Lap. She Wanted To Make Sure He Was With Her, There Was No Other Way She Would Rather Pass Than Be With Marius. " Just Hold Me Know, And Let It Be..Shelter Me, Comfort Me"

Marius Nodded And Reassured Her.. " I Will 'Ponine, I Will..." He Could Feel His Heart Breaking Bit By Bit Each Second, This Was The Last Thing He Thought He'd Ever See.. His Best Friend, Eponine Dying In His Arms. He Couldn't Take Seeing Her Like This. Eponine's Vision Began To Blur, But She Could See Marius With Tears Falling Down His Cheeks.

Soon Enough, Eponine Felt Herself Slipping Away. She Felt Even More Pain Kicking In, A Puddle Of Blood Forming Underneath Her, And More Staining Her Clothes. Her Body Became Numb. Marius Tightend His Grip On Her And Pulled Her Dying Body Closer To Him.

" You Would Live, A Hundred Years If I Could Show You How..." He Softly Sang To Her. " I Won't Desert You Now" He Held Her Tighter, Not Wanting To Ever Let Her Go.

She Looked At Him, "The Rain Can't Hurt Me Now! This Rain, Will Wash Away What's Past... And You Will Keep Me Safe, And You Will Keep Me Close.. I'll Sleep In Your Embrace Atlast!"

Marius Watched Every Move She Made Carefully. " 'Ponine..." He Whispered. It Didn't Stop The Brave, Tough, Eponine From Stopping Anything! The Rain Began To Fall Alittle Bit Harder.

Eponine Began To Sit Up A Bit In Marius' Arms, Escaping Alittle And Reached Out. "The Rain That Brings You Here, Its Heaven Blessed!" She Called Out As The Grey Clouds Darkened The Sky Blocking The Sun. "The Sky's Begin To Clear And I'm At Rest.." Marius Pulled Her Back In And Set Her Back Down In His Arms And He Cradled Her.

Eponine Blinked, And Looked At Him. "A Breath Away, From Where You Are... I've Come Home From So Far!" Pain Rushed Through Her Body. She Coughed Up Blood.

Marius' Tears Fell Down Faster. "So, Don't You Fret, M'sieur Marius, I Don't Feel Any Pain, Alittle Fall Of Rain, Can Hardly Hurt Me Now!"

Marius Softly Interjected Her, "Hush-A-Bye, Dear Eponine, You Don't Feel Any Pain, Alittle Fall Of Rain, Can Hardly Hurt You Now"

He Kissed Her Forehead.

_**Eponine's POV:**__ Well, Atleast I Got That Kiss, Well, Atleast I Got One While I'm Alive, Even Though I'm Dying! My Parent's Won't Care! All They Care About Is Themselves And Their Lives! My Sister And I Basically Meant Hardly Anything To Them! They Won't Be Mourning Me Once They Find Out! It Might Last A Second, But Then It'll Fade! It'll Be Like It Was Hardly Anything!_

" I'm Here," He Ressured Her. " That's All I Need To Know..." And That's All She Ever Did Need To Know. Her Sweet Marius Pontmercy Was There By Her Side.

"And You Will Keep Me Safe" She Said As Marius Told Her He Will Stay With Her Until She Is Sleeping. Eponine's Body Was Now Completely Numb, She Felt Her Heart Slowing, He Breathing Fading Slowly.. She Used Her Flinal Breaths To Communicate With Marius. " And Rain.." Marius Repeated, "And Rain.." Eponine's Eyes Began To Close. "Will Make The Flowers..."

Something In Eponine Felt It Was Time To Let Go, And Had To Tell Marius Just One More Thing.. " I Was A Bit Inlove With You, M'sieur Marius..."

Eponine Leaned Up To Kiss Him, The One Thing She Wanted Was For Him To Love Her Too, Not Just As His Best Friend 'Ponine, But More That. Before The Was Able To, She Fell Back Into His Arms. Marius Looked Down At Her, And Finished Her Song. "Will Make The Flowers..Grow..." He Held Her Tightly,Kissed Her Forehead As What He Tought Was A Nice Farewell To A Good But Unhappy Soul. He Loved Her, He Did, Only As The Friend As She Knew, But Now He Finally Realized How Much He Meant To Her. Oh, How Much She Hated His Long Talks Of Cosette! Wishing She Could Take Her Place. But She Would Always Have A Special Place In Marius' Heart... As Marius Held Her Dead Body In His Arms, The Other 16 Men Came To Him. Marius Refused To Let Her Go. Enjolras Put His Hand On Marius' Shoulder. "Marius, It's Time To Give Her Up.." Marius Looked At Her One Last Time As The Two Men Lifted Her Up And Took Her Away. Marius Turned Beside Him, And Saw Her Hat Laying There. He Immediately Picked It Up And Held It Close To His Heart. Enjolras Began, " She Is The First To Fall, The First Of Us To Fall Upon This Barricade.." Marius Chimmed In, "Her Name Was Eponine, He Life Was Cold And Dark Yet She Was Unafraid" - Yup! Those Word's Were Deffinately Eponine Descirptive! That Was The Eponine You Would Know. She Was Only A Kid, But Hard To Scare.

"She Will Not Die In Vein" "She Will Not Be Betrayed..."

~ ~~X~ ~X~ ~

**Eponine: - Samantha Barks**

**Marius- Nick Jonas**

**Enjolras- Ramin Karimloo**


End file.
